The Seireitei Kid's Association!
by soulful100
Summary: You've heard of the Shinigami Woman's Assocciation and the Shinigami Men's Assocciation. Now its time for the Seireitei Kid's Association! Inspired by ForbiddenKHfan216’s A day in the Castle and Lucanite’s Shinigami Kids Society. Rated T for Safety
1. Of aftermaths and invites

Soul: HELLO PEOPLE OF THE INTERNET! Welcome to my new fic, the Seireitei Kids Association!

Hitsugaya-taicho: Oi. Shouldn't you be writing your Danny Phantom fic?

Soul: Yeah, but school zapped all of my motivation to write.

Hitsugaya-kun: That is not an excuse. And why did my name change?

Soul: Whatever, I don't expect you to know since you only have had one year of schooling.

Toushiro: Tch. Hey what's going with my name? Answer me Soul.

Soul: Well anyway I own nothing! Only the plot.

Shiro-chan: OI ANSWER ME SOUL!

Soul: So now, BEGIN!

Whitey: !!!!!!!!

* * *

_This fic is inspired by ForbiddenKHfan216's A day in the Castle and Lucanite's Shinigami Kids Society To the reader's of Lucanite's version please note that I will not rip off his plot. While the concept will be the same with the same characters, the plot will never be. MY story will be one of different arcs like forbiddy's A day in the castle. So please do not PM me about this fic ripping Lucanite._

_Thank you and we now return you to your clicked story._

* * *

One month has passed since the end of the Winter War and the end of Aizen. After Kurosaki Ichigo successfully defeated him, all of the remaining hollows fled the fake Karakura town back to Hueco Mundo.

In a suprising turn of events, Ichimaru Gin had actually helped in the defeat of Aizen. Apparently Gin had only helped him in a promise to share power once Aizen had gained the power of the spirit king. However once he saw Aizen kill Tousen, one of his most loyal subjects, he realized that he and the rest of the Arrancar were just a pawn in his hand, and he quickly changed sides. In the aftermath, although he could not be forgiven of his sins, was spared the death sentence_ (partially because Sōkyoku had been destroyed)_and was instead exiled. He soon left to Aizen's former base in Hueco Mundo, saying that the place had grown on him.

Soon after, Ishida, Orihime, Chad, Kenpachi, Byakuya, Renji, Rukia and the rest were able to defeat Yammy and managed to return to Soul Society with the help of Mayuri. Upon their arrival, Orihime was able to successfully heal all the injured alongside with Unohana-taicho and Isane-fuktaicho. Where after all were well, Ichigo, Ishida and Rukia proceeded to scream at Orihime for thinking that she was useless, immediately after Ishida had surprisingly embraced Orihime and told her to never leave again. This scene of course left Ichigo and Rukia and a few others to snigger in the background. That is before Matsumoto asked Ichigo and Rukia when they were going to admit that they loved it other and stop being a bunch of love-sick puppies. This caused the couple in denial to blush insanely madly and a certain over-protective big brother _coughbyakuyacough_ to nearly Senbonzakura Ichigo apart.

In the days after the final fight against Aizen, Yamato-soutaicho had surprisingly decided to forge a deal with the remaining Arrancar. The deal stated that as long as they promised not to invade the human world or Soul Society, they would be allowed to live out their days in Heuco Mundo. While some felt that it would be pointless to strike a deal with hollows, most didn't really care as long as the Arrancar were gone.

And as such, things were slowly returning to normal. Yamato-soutaicho was still Commander and occasionally feel asleep half way through meetings. Soi Fon was still obsessing over Yourichi. Kurotscuhi-taicho was still looking for test subjects for his experiments. Overall, not that much had changed, which means that it should be happening right about…

"MATSUMOTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

…Now.

_****_

HItsugaya Toushiro was in a bad mood. Scratch that, he was burning angrily. No scratch that again, he was burning with the rage of an intensity of a thousand white hot suns. Yeah that's better.

Apparently while he was in the human world for a month, nobody did the paperwork. Which meant that he had an entire month's worth of paperwork to do once he got back. Not to mention all the reports, files and invoices he needed to fill up after defeating Aizen. What was worse that since his lieutenant was _Matsumoto_, one of the laziest people in the whole of Soul Society, _he_ had to do _her_ paperwork, essentially doubling the amount he had to do. To top it all off he still had his normal paperwork coming in, effectively totaling his load to around _three _months worth. Did I also mention that said lieutenant would occasionally stumble in drunk and spill his tea all over the paperwork?

"Opps! Sorry Taicho!"

Which was what just happened.

"Matsumoto…" Hitsugaya-taicho muttered darkly as the temperature plummeted and ice began forming in the room.

"OH my look at the time I have a meeting to get I'llsee youlaterbye!" Matsumoto said quickly darting out of the room to avoid turning into an ice sculpture.

"MATSUMOTOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Toushiro screamed as the entire room turned to ice.

_You know for being my master you sure have a fiery temper._

_Shut up Hyorinmaru._ Toushiro thought as he went back to salvage whatever of his work was left.

_**NOWSSKIPAHEADANHOURSHALLWE**_

_I am seriously considering freezing all of this paper, break it into a thousand pieces before dumping it on Matsumoto's head._ Hitsugaya-taicho thought as he furiously attacked the mountain of paper in front of him. It had been an hour and he barely made a dent in it.

_You should really get your lieutenant to do her work_. Hyorinmaru stated.

_What do you think I've been trying to do since I've become Taicho!? The day that woman actually does her paperwork is the day that Arabai gets a haircut._ Hitsugaya-taicho snapped back.

_Well sorry for suggesting._

_Whatever… At least there shouldn't be any more distractions for three more hours._ Hitsugaya-taicho muttered.

"WHITEY-CHAN!!!!" A certain childish voice shouted.

_I just __had__to jinx myself..._ Toushiro sighed as Yachiru bounced up and down in his office.

"Whitey-chan! Whitey-chan!"

"What do you want Kusajishi-fuktaicho?" Toushiro stated as he used all of his self-restraint to stop himself from snapping at the little girl.

"Nothing! Except that I need to come with me for a while!" At this statement, the young Taicho of raised an eyebrow, most of the time she only came in for candy.

"I am sorry Kusajishi-fuktaicho, but I have work to do." Toushiro stated coldly.

"Awww come on! You've been doing your work for soooooooooooooo long! Let Big Boobies do the paperwork for once!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with watermelon on top? I know that you like watermelon!" Yavhiru tried one last time but her reply was the same.

"NO!" Toushiro shouted, his infamous vein throbbing.

"Whitey-chan won't come with me?" Yachiru wimpered, eyes tearing slightly.

_SHIT!_ Toushiro cursed his luck. Once Yachiru got like that, you had either three choices. One, go along with whatever she wanted you to do. Or, two, let her complain to Zaraki Kenpachi and pray that he couldn't find you so that he could decapitate you. Or finally, let her get angry, and run the heck away from there. There is a reason why nobody wants to tick Yachiru off, well let's just say that Ukitake wasn't so sickly in the past, which was also why Yachiru kept on switching his fish.

"Alright, alright Kusajishi-fuktaicho." Toushiro relented.

"YAY! Now come on Whitey-chan!" Yachiru exclaimed grabbing his hand, shunpo-ing away.

As Toushiro was dragged off to an unknown location, he only had one thought on his mind.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

Soul: Well there you go people! The prologue for my new story!

Toushiro: I am considering freezing your ass.

Soul: Whatever, well I hope you enjoyed and REVIEW PLEASE!

Yachiru: Yeah! REVIEW!


	2. Introduction to the SKA!

Soul: Hellooooooooo people of cyber-space! You guys ready for the next chapter of SKA?

Toushiro: SKA? And dammit change my name back!

Soul: You know SKA! Short for Seireitei Kid's Association!

Shiro-chan: Fine. AND WHAT THE FREAK! CHANGE! MY NAME!

Soul: Okay! I own nothing! Only the plot!

Whitey: I DIDN'T MEAN THIS! CHANGE IT BACK TOO HITSUGAYA TAICHO DAMMIT!

Soul: Well enough chit-chat! BEGIN!

Whitey: Wha? SOUL! GET BACK HERE!

**Edit: 7 Aug 2010: Changed their ages and added Yachiru's**

_Oh and to address some potential questions I'm just going to assume that they all age a year physically per ten years. It's the only thing that makes sense, Ise Nanao looked around 9-ish in the Turn back the pendulum arc, now looks like she's in her early twenties . And Byakuya looks 15-16 in the Turn back the pendulum arc. Ignore the Vizards, Urahara, Yourichi etc. They probably look the same as they did back then because of their gigais. We haven't seen them in their soul form yet. So I think they age a year per ten actual years. I know there may be contradictions but please bear with me._

_Thank you and back to the story._

Hitsugaya Toushiro was a person of many accomplishments.

He was a child genius, graduating from the Shinigami Academy within a year. After that he was quickly offered a seated position in the Gotei 13, and soon after he had quickly climbed the ladder to become a lieutenant, before finally becoming the youngest Captain of the 10th division and all of Soul Society.

So why? _Why?_ In the name of Seireitei was _he? He, _the chosen wielder of Hyorinmaru, the most powerful ice-based zanpaktou in Soul Society, being dragged around by a person who he out-ranked?

"Kusajishi-fuktaicho! I demand to know where I'm being dragged too" Toushiro exclaimed.

"Don't worry Whitey-chan!" The young vice-captain replied happily. "We'll get there soon!"

As they passed by some nameless Shinigami, many of which thought that they should check into the 4th division to check their eyesight, Toushiro thought to himself.

_Why did I agree to this in the first place?_

_You need to learn relax Toushiro. _The young Captain's spoke to him.

_Relax? RELAX? HOW DO EXPECT ME TO RELAX WHEN THERE'S A MOUTAIN LOAD OF PAPERWORK AT MY DESK THAT'S DUE IN A WEEK? AND DON'T FORGET THAT I'M BEING DRAGGED SOMEWHERE BY A LITTLE PINK DEMONESS!_

_That's what I mean Master. You're always so uptight! Stress isn't good for the body you know? Maybe that's why you haven't grown at all. Anyways whatever Yachiru is doing could be good for you in the long run._

_GOOD FOR ME? HYORINMARU IF YOU WEREN'T MY ZANPAKTOU I WOULD HAV-_

However, Toushiro's mental threat was cut off as he was thrown forward, bursting right through a door and sent sprawling onto a random chair inside.

_That' gotta hurt._ Hyorinmaru stated.

_Urrasai! _

As Toushiro recovered from Yachiru's rather powerful toss, he realized that he was sitting at a round table, beside a three other Shinigami. Taking note of their appearances, he noted that all of them were around his (physical) age and looked slightly scared at his arrival. One was a little boyish looking but definitely female while the other two could have been mistaken as twins.

Looking around, he saw that the room was pretty plain, devoid of any furniture except a sofa at the side and a blackboard in the front. There was also a smaller kitchen at the side along with a toilet.

"HI EVERYBODY~!" Screamed the little pink haired girl. " Welcome to the very first meeting of the Seireitei Kid's Association! Before we start I'm just going to state the three rules that you must never ever break~!

Firstly, don't tell anyone about us okay? Don't even talk about our location! Not even on the threat of death! Everything that happens here stays in here!

Secondly, no bringing in outsiders unless I say so! Especially adults, never ever let them in the headquarters!

Finally, only call people by their first names or nicknames here! No formality! That means you Whitey-chan!"

At this aforementioned 'Whitey-chan' was getting seriously ticked off, the temperature having dropped a good ten degrees. "This is ridiculous Kusajishi-fuktaicho! I'm leav-"

"OH and one more thing!" Yachiru interrupted. "Nobody is allowed to leave the meeting halfway! OR ELSE." At the last part, one could see her aura flare as she narrowed he eyes which caused everyone present to shiver; nobody wanted a pissed off Yachiru, which was why Toushiro quickly sat back down.

"Alright to start off lets introduce ourselves ~! You start Hana-san!"

"Eh m-me?" Hanataro stuttered as he stood up. He was sitting next to Toushiro, who apparently wanted to be anywhere else but here but he listened out of politeness.

"U-um h-hi. My n-name is H-Hanataro Yamada from th-the 4th Division. Uh, I'm 132 years old. M-my birthday i-is on April 1. U-um I also like Pokemon and I-I'm probably the most bullied kid in the w-world."

"That was great Hana-san!" The little pink ball of energy exclaimed, completely oblivious to the slightly depressing atmosphere that Hanataro's last statement generated.

"Well next how about you Tomboy-san!"

"OKAY!" The girl seated next to Toushiro exclaimed. "Hi! My name Kiyone Kotetsu and I'm the third seat in the 13th division and I'm turning 130 this year! My hobbies include watching Naruto and helping Ukitake-taicho! My goal is to someday surpass Sentaro in rank!" "Good one Tomboy-san! You next Rin-chan!" "Uh hello." The Hanataro look-alike said as he got up from between Yachiru "My name is Rin Tsubokura and I'm a scientist shinigami from the Shinigami Research Institute and I'm 131 years old. I like cake and in my free time I like to try different types of candy!" "Yay candy! Well your turn Whitey-chan!" "Uh." The young Captain stood up a little nervous. "My name is Hitsugaya Toushiro and I'm the Captain of the 10th Division. My birthday is December 20 and I'm 129. I hate paperwork and in my free time I, um, like to eat watermelons." "Wow I learnt more about you just now compared to your whole time in Seireitei! Well my turn now! My name is Kusajishi Yachiru and I'm the vice-captain of 11th Division with the greatest Caption ever Ken-chan~! I'm currently 96 years old~! I like to ride on Ken-chan's back and eat candy! My current goal is to hunt down the Shinigami's Woman's Association for kicking me out~!" Yachiru stated, oblivious to the minor nervousness to the rest displayed at how cheerfully she said her last part. " Well, now that intro's are over let just talk about our day! Whitey you start first this time!" _WHAT? _Toushiro mentally screamed. _What what Master? Just talk about your day Genius, unless you want to be decapitated by her._Hyorinmaru replied. _Fine…_ Toushiro mentally grumbled as he began, thinking that they'd probably ignore him except Yachiru. However they did listen, somewhat shocking Toushiro, whenever he was talking with adults, wait scratch that, _people older than him_ (not that our little Whitey-Chan would admit he was a kid). He would somehow get this feeling that they were tuning him out and concentrating on something else. But Yachiru and the rest actually sympathized with him, gradually adding their own comments before they somehow began talking about their own days. With, timid Hanataro being bullied into doing the chores of other Divisions; Kiyone being picked on by Sentaro; Rin having his ideas ignored and even Yachiru who shared of how she got kicked out of the Woman's Association. "Alright." Yachiru stated after an hour our two had passed. "It's enough for today. We'll meet back here every two days from now on at 3. So don't be late 'Kay? Bye~!" She finished as she shunpo-ed away as the others followed suit, albeit a little later, leaving Toushiro alone there. As he was about to leave, he realized he forgot to ask Yachiru something, something very important. _HOW THE HECK DO I GET BACK TO THE OFFICE?_ _-_ Soul: Lols poor Toushiro. Well I'm sorry if this chapter didn't really have that much humor, it was mostly for setting the basis of it up. To those who added me to their story alert/favourites, YOU GUYS ROCK! To those who reviewed, YOU ROCK EVEN MORE. TO those who added me and reviewed, YOU ROCK TO THE HEAVEN'S! Well stay tuned for the next chapter of SKA! REVIEW PLEASE! 


	3. Blackmail, Monopoly and Candy

Soul: HEY THERE PEOPLE OF THE WORLD! I LOVE YOU ALL FOR YOUR QUICK REVIEWS AND ADDING!

Toushiro: So you mean the fast they review the faster you update?

Soul: YUP!

Toushiro: Great…. At least my name didn't change randomly…

Soul: You sure about that?

Shiro-chan: Wha? GAH!! SOUL YOU"RE DEAD!

Soul: Well I won nothing! Only the plot!

Whitey-chan: SOUL!!!! Sit upon the frozen heavens, HYORINMARU!

Soul: Shit. Well BEGIN! *runs for life*

**Edit: Added a minute but important detail**

* * *

After an hour of getting lost, Toushiro had finally found his way back to his office. Apparently the meeting place was in the middle of Yachiru's last Tantrum, how the place survived when everything else had been reduced to rumble was a complete mystery, but at least it wasn't very suspicious.

_I'm just glad that nobody noticed that I was go-_

"TAICHOOOOOOOOOO" His relief was cut short when a certain busty lieutenant crept up behind him and swept him up in a suffocating hug.

_Is it me or is Soul Society out to make me suffer today? _Toushiro thought as his face was pressed against his lieutenant's skin.

_Nope it's just you._

_Shut up Hyorinmaru._

"Matsumoto…" growled Toushiro.

"Yes taicho?" Mastumoto asked innocently.

"Would you mind if you please LET ME GO?!" Toushrio ordered.

"Ohh you're no fun Taicho…" The immature vice-captain whined as she complied.

"Hey Taicho?" Matsumoto asked.

"What is it?" The young Captain replied as he tried to straightened out his haori to appear as dignified as possible.

"Where were you for the past two hours? I came in after drinkin- I mean after my Woman's Association meeting and you weren't here."

"Uh umm…" Toushiro stammered as he racked his genius brain to think of a suitable excuse, however for the first time ever it failed him.

"Well?" His lieutenant waited in anticipation.

_Dammit! _The Captain of the 10th Division felt as if he was a kid who had been caught sneaking back in after his curfew (which technically he was).

Luckily for him, a hell butterfly just happened to fly in. _Attention Matsumoto-fuktaicho you are reminded that the vice-captain meeting will start in 15 minutes. _It announced before flying off.

"Aw, well got to go Taicho! I'll do the paperwork later!" The lieutenant giggled before shunpo-ing off.

"Matsu- forget it." Toushiro sighed as he sat back down at his desk.

Surprisingly, he found that after attending that meeting with Yachiru, he was a little more relaxe- scratch that, he was less stressed. The little snowball wasn't ready to admit that Yachiru had actually helped him to relax. Even more surprising was that for some unknown, unthinkable and definitely unimaginable reason, some part of him actually wanted to go back and possibly even liked the meeting. However that part of him was quickly repressed as he began on his paperwork.

_Oh what's this? Did the workaholic Captain Hitsugaya actually manage to relax. _The ultimate ice-based zanpaktou teased his Master.

_Yachiru and her Association did not help me relax, I am merely less____stressed, there's a difference. _Toushiro mentally retorted as he furiously attacked the stack of paperwork that his lieutenant had neglected.

_I never said that it was due to Yachiru._

_Urasai Hyorinmaru!_

_Oh Master… _The zanpaktou chuckled _There is nothing wrong with having fun. As great a boy genius you are, you are still a boy, there's no harm in acting your age every now and then. _

_You want me to act like an ancient old man like Yamato-soutaicho? _ Toushiro questioned, eyebrow rising.

_NO! _Hyorinmaru mentally screamed, causing Toushiro to recoil slightly. _I mean by Soul Society standards! Not human ones! For a child genius you can be really clueless at times you know?_

_Alright, alright. If I go to the next Seireitei Kid's Assocaition meeting will you be happy? _Sighed Toushiro mentally.

_Very._

_Good, now shut up and let me do my paperwork._

_**NOWSLETSSKIPAHEADTWODAYS**_

""

"Nani?"

"Taicho HIDE ME!" screamed Matsumoto as she kid underneath his desk.

"Matsumoto…" Toushiro growled. "May I know where you have been and why you are under my desk?"

However his question was answered when Zaraki-taicho came barging through the door. "Where are you bitch?"

"Zaraki-taicho…" Toushiro growled as the temperature of the room began to drop. "What are doing?"

"HI WHITEY-CHAN~!" Yachiru screamed from the back of Kenpachi.

"Yachiru?" Toushiro asked slightly shocked from her sudden appearance.

"Yup! Anyway have you seen Big Boobies? Me and Ken-chan are busy hunting her down for kicking me out of the Woman's Association~!" Yachiru replied cheerfully.

Glancing down at his lieutenant to see her literally begging, he decided to help her for once. "Um I'm sorry Yachiru but I have not seen her, but you could try looking for her at the bars. She's probably there getting drunk."

"Oh okay~! Thanks Whitey-chan! Ken-chan let's go!"

"Fine, see ya later." Zaraki-taicho stated as he charged out the door.

"OH AND DON"T BE LATE!" Yachiru shouted as they left.

After making sure that he could no longer sense his reiatsu, he ordered Matsumoto back up.

"THANK YOU TAICHO!!" She exclaimed as she wrapped Toushiro in another bone-crushing hug. "THANK YOU SO MUCH! WHAT CAN I DO TO REPAY YOU!"

"For one you could let go of me NOW!" Toushiro ordered.

"Aww…" Matsumoto whined.

"Thank you, well to repay me you could do all of your paperwork for two weeks, oh and mine too!" Toushiro smirked.

"WHAT!"

"Two weeks is not a lot seeing that I have to do yours on a nearly daily basis. NOW GET STARTED BEFORE I CALL YACHIRU BACK HERE!" Toushiro threatened as his lieutenant yelped and quickly got started. As much as she disliked paperwork, it was desirable compared to being decapitated by Zaraki and Yachiru.

Checking the time, he realized that he had 10 minutes before the SKA meeting started. After making sure that Matsumoto was doing her work, he quickly shunpo-ed out of the room.

_**.**_

Upon arriving, he realized Rin and Hanataro were already there. Greeting them, he sat back at his seat. Five minutes later, Kiyone and Yachiru arrived together.

"OKAY~!" The pink shinigami announced. "Thanks for coming to the second meeting~! Now I decided that from now on one person will decide what to do next week! I start first! So I brought THIS~!" Yachiru exclaimed holding up a rectangular box.

"What is it?" Kiyone asked.

"This is monopoly!" She stated as she slammed it down onto the table.

"Mono-what?" Rin asked.

"It's a board game." Toushiro stated, recognizing the game from his month-long stay in the human world.

"Yup Whitey-chan! Today we're going to play this!" Yachiru said as she poured open the box's contents.

After reading through the instructions and making sure everybody understood them. They began to play. Yachiru had taken the battleship (It's big and powerful like Ken-chan~!), Rin took the dog (It looks nice!), Kiyone took the racecar (I like cars.), Hanataro chose the shoe (I-I'll guess I'll take this) while Toushiro picked the horse rider.

After an hour of intense playing, Yachiru, Rin and Hanataro had all gone bankrupt. The last two players Toushiro and Kiyone, were locked in intense stare, both had taken half of the board and all properties upgrading them to the max. They nearly used all their money in doing so but neither of them was willing to admit defeat. The next turn would decide the ultimate monopoly king.

"Your turn Kiyone." Toushiro stated seriously.

"Hai, Toushiro." Kiyone stated with equal seriousness. She was only 6 spaces from the 'GO' arrow, as long as she got at least a six she would be safe. As she took up the dice and threw them, all eyes were on the dice and time seemed to slow. The first die stopped, it was a '4'.

At this Kiyone breathed sigh of relief, unless she got a one she was safe.

As the second die slowed and stopped, time was no longer slowed, but rather frozen, as all eyes looked on in anticipation. Finally it stopped, it was a '1'.

Kiyone groaned, she had landed on Mayfield, there was no way she could pay, she was bankrupt.

"YES! I WON! I AM THE MONOPOLY KING!" Toushiro exclaimed just up and down.

One minute later he realized what he was doing and quickly sat back down, blushing deeply. "Uh, I meant it was a good game." Toushiro said trying (and failing) to cover up his childish outburst.

In the back of his head, Hyorinmaru could be heard roaring with laughter at his Master's out of character behavior.

"YAY WHITEY-CHAN~!" Yachiru stated. "HERE'S YOUR PRIZE!" She said as she threw a piece of candy at him.

"Um sorry but I don't eat candy." Toushiro stated as he held the piece of candy away from himself like it was sake.

"WHAT! WHY!" the rest exclaimed, unbelieving that any kid, genius or not, didn't like candy.

"Wait have you actually tried candy before?" Rin asked.

"Uh…No?" Toushiro stated feeling a little embarrassed.

"THEN YOU HAVE TO TRY IT WHITEY-CHAN!" The unofficial president of SKA exclaimed. "Besides." She said as she grinned evilly. "Its _watermelon _flavoured."

"Don't worry Toushiro, it won't kill you, and I should know." Hanataro assured Toushiro.

"Fine." Toushiro stated as he put the piece of candy in his mouth. "But don't expe-"

However his words were cut off by the most delicious taste Toushiro had ever known. It was good, really _really _good. To him it was like someone had taken a hundred ammanto and condensed it into the small and hard but heavenly ball in his mouth. He couldn't help but giggle as the candy melted onto his taste buds in waves of sour and sweet fruity goodness.

Why? Oh _why _was he ever against candy in the first place? Oh yeah, because if anyone else saw him it would only strengthen their belief that he was a child in their eyes and all of the hard work he put in to gain the respect of a captain would go down the drain. But at least here nobody was going to tell, at least not purposely. Toushiro knew that he was probably grinning like a gigantic, which he was, in front of everybody, but he was too caught up in the taste of the candy to care.

"Well?" They asked.

"It's _really _good." Toushiro stated as he grinned his biggest smile ever.

"We told you so." They stated, causing Toshiro to blush lightly from the mild rebuke.

After that, they played two more rounds of monopoly with Hanataro winning the first and Yachiru winning the second.

"Well I think that's enough for today. Next meeting will be in 2 days at the same time. Oh and here Whitey-chan!" Yachiru stated as she threw a bunch of different types of candy at him, which he caught easily.

"Oh yeah since it's my turn to chose what to do next week, everbody bring at least one piece of furniture the time! We seriously need to decorate this place!" Kiyone announced

"Well then bye everybody~!" Yachiru waved as she shunpo-ed away with the rest following suit.

As Toushiro travelled back to the 10th Division, he couldn't help but eat another piece of the heavenly candy.

_Maybe the Seireitei Kid's Assocition isn't so bad at all._

* * *

Soul: HOLY CRAP! 1800 words! THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! WOOT! Well thanks to _**SithKnight-Galen, ichigos future wife and AnimeLuver4everandevr **_for reviewing! You guys rock! Don't worry to those who added me rock too!

Oh yeah and by the way I am accepting requests for what you guys want in this fic. Just PM or review!

Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Those who review get some candy! SO REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Of Matsumoto's bad day and Decorating

Soul: Hey there people of the internet! You ready for the next chapter of the Seireitei Kid's Association!

Yachiru: Which is also known as the SKA~!

Soul: Yup! Yachiru disclaimer!

Yachiru: Awww… Why do I have to do it?

Soul: I'll give you this bag of candy!

Yachiru: YAY CANDY~! Soul owns nothing! Only the plot~!

Soul: Good girl *gives candy*

Yachiru: YAY~! Thanks~! *runs off to eat*

Soul: Well now that's done, BEGIN!

* * *

_Please note that this scene starts in the middle of the last chapter._

* * *

Matusumoto was currently having one of the worst days in her life, if not _the_ worst. The day had started off with a horrible note, having waked up with a killer hangover. Then after that she found out that her sake was all gone! Not to mention that Yachiru just had to chose her out of all the Shinigami Woman's Association members to hunt down first. She had to run all the way around the whole freaking Seireiti and she still couldn't lose her. And then came the real depressor, she had to do _two whole weeks of paperwork. TWO WEEKS! _She had hardly ever done a month's worth since entering the Gotei 13!

_How does he do so much? _Matsumoto mentally lamented as she bitterly did her work. It had been almost an hour since she began, and the 'Out' pile had only grown a little over two inches while the 'In' pile had somehow turned from a small stack to a teetering tower that threatened to tumble over any second.

"Taichooooooooooooo!" The immature lieutenant whinned, "Do I really have to do all of this paperwork?" She knew it was a futile effort, but who could blame her for trying?

However instead of the usual cold reprimand to get back to work, was nothing.

"Eh?" Matsumoto wondered in confusion. "Taicho?" Getting up from her desk, she realized that her little snow-haired Captain was gone, leaving her alone with the increasingly undoable pile of paperwork.

_Great… Now my Taicho's disappeared. Well, at least this day couldn't get any worse. _Matsumoto thought, that is, before she accidentally bumped into the paperwork, causing it to fall all over her.

Unable to take it anymore, she did what any sensible female would have done in her position, by realizing one of the loudest yells Soul Society had ever heard.

"!"

_**MEANWHILEATTHESKAHEADUEARTERS**_

"taichoooo…."

"Did you guys hear something?" Hanataro asked the rest of the Seireitei Kid's Association members as he heard the last remnants of Matsumoto's scream.

"No, and hurry up, it's your turn Hanataro." Kiyone stated as she handed him the dice.

"O-oh, s-sorry." Hanataro apologized as he rolled a seven.

'Great…" The 4th Division medic groaned as his piece landed on Toushiro's Mayfield, while the young Captain merely smirked as he stripped him of all his money, ultimately declaring him bankrupt.

"Aww… first one out." Hanataro whined as his properties were taken away.

"Don't worry Hanataro, you could win next time!" Rin comforted him as Hanotaro replied with a small smile. That is before the founder of the SKA swiped the dice off the table.

"MY TURN~!"

_****_

It was official, today was one of the crappiest day in the history of crappy days for Matsumto. In fact it was so crappy that it was only out-ranked in crappiness on the day that Aizen went to betray the whole of Soul Society, stabbed Hinamori, nearly killed one of her best friends and took off to Hueco Mundo with Gin and Tousen.

Groaning as she picked the papers off the floor, she now knew why her Captain was always in a bad mood.

_That's it. Once these two weeks are over I am never, _never_ ever touching paperwork again for another decade. _Matsumto mentally swore as she returnedto eternally hated paper.

_**NOWTOFASTFORWARDTWOHOURSORSO**_

About two hours later, Matsumoto was in a much better mood. After having found a special chop that her Taicho occasionally used whenever there was too much stuff to sign, she had progressed tremendously. The 'In' pile had finally stopped growing and was now at a much more manageable height, the 'Out' pile in turn had grown quickly and now stood at the same height of the 'In' pile.

While this might not seem significant to any other Shinigami, except probably Yachiru or Kenpachi, this was a huge accomplishment for her. After all she very rarely did do her paperwork.

_I really need to thank the Taicho as soon as he gets back from wherever he is._ She thought as continued to do her work.

As if on cue, she felt her Taicho's reiatsu outside the office as he shunpo-ed in.

However, as she was about to engulf him in one of her hugs, she noticed that he looked a little different. His usual cold dim eyes were now alit with light and warmth, his facial features also somehow seemed softer and _(was it possible?)_ the tiniest smile rested upon his face. Mastomoto thought that this was the cutest she had ever seen her Captain in his whole career in the Gotei 13.

"TAICHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Mastumoto squeled as she hugged her Captain with renewed vigor.

_**NOWLETUSSWICTHPOV**_

Toushiro was not expecting this, he was expecting her to be asleep, so that he could quickly hide the candy her had gotten from Yachiru in his desk. Not her to be wide awake and squeezing the breath out of him!

"Matsumoto…" Toushiro growled his usual reply, hoping that she had _not_ seen him smiling.

"Oh yeah Taicho!" Matsumoto exclaimed suddenly, releasing Toushiro from her death hug. "Where were you?"

"Nowhere." He quickly lied, before cursing himself for such a weak explaination.

"Do you really expect me to believe that Taicho?" his lieutenant stated as she put her arms on her hips.

Using his most respected tone, Toushiro replied, "If you really must know, I was training since I now have two weeks free. Now I expect that you have done your paperwork?"

"Yup! There it is!" Matsumoto stated as she pointed at the "in' and 'Out' piles, causing Toushiro to drop his jaw in shock.

"Very well."Toushiro stated quickly hiding his shock. "I expect you to finish them by the time I come in tomorrow. I am leaving for more training, goodbye Matsumoto." Toushiro instructed before shunpo-ing away.

"Ah wait Taicho!" Matsumoto shouted, but her Captain was already long gone. However in his haste, Toushiro had accidentally dropped something. Picking it up, Matsumoto was confused once she realized what it was.

"Candy?"

_****_

After quickly ditching his fuktaicho, Toushiro then proceeded to tear apart his house to look for something, _anything_, to bring for the next meeting.

_There has to be something here…_ Toushiro thought as he looked through every corner of his house. Despite being a Captain and having such a large home, Toushiro in actual fact had very little stuff in it. The only things that he had was his bed, his closet, a small blue sofa and a dining table. Other than those things, there was absolutely nothing else. If one had just walked in, they would probably think that it was abandoned if not for the fact that it was clean.

_This is pointless… I have absolutely nothing to bring for the next meeting…_ Toushiro mentally sighed as he sat on his bed.

However just as he was to give up, he spotted something sticking out of his closet, the only place where he didn't bother to look. Figuring that there was nothing everywhere else, Toushiro thought that he might as well check. Upon closer inspection, a small smile crept onto his face.

_This is perfect._

_**FASTFORWARDTOSKA**_

Two days later at the meeting, as it turned out everybody had brought something different. Yachiru didn't actually bring a piece of furniture, but rather a bunch of stuff that she had found lying around her Division. Among them were a few of Kenpachi's bells, a bunch of feathers from Yumichika, light bulbs from Ikkaku glitter and some candy.

Hanataro had brought along a medicine closet that was around his height and possibly weighed more than him. Rin had surprisingly brought along a TV, how he had found one and managed to bring it here undetected by his Division was a mystery. Kiyone, the one who had suggested the idea, had brought along an old couch, saying that Ukitake-taicho was throwing it away and he let her keep it.

And as for Toushiro? He brought along beanbags.

Toushiro had first encountered them during his month-long stay in the human world during his residence at Orihime's place, where his lieutenant fell in love with them and insisted that they bought a few before heading back to Soul Society. Unhappy with them at first, Toushiro was now glad that Matsumoto had forced him to buy them.

"Great job everyone on bringing the furniture!" Kiyone announced. "Especially you Toushiro! Those beanbags rock!" As if to emphasize her point, Yachiru chose to jump on to the beanbag and let the material mould her form, causing Toushiro to blush lightly.

"Now let's get decorating!" Kiyone exclaimed as she pumped her fist in the air.

_**OKLASTLINEBREAKNOW**_

After half an hour of work, they were finally done. Gone was the plain room that only had a table, chairs and a board. In its place was something totally different. Using Kenpachi's bells, they had pinned them against the top of the door to use as a sort of chime to signal whenever somebody entered. The chalk board was still at the front of the room, but Yachiru had applied some glitter on it to give it a newer look. Pushing the table and chairs to the side, they placed the TV against the wall and had the sofa form a partial semi-circle with the two beanbags on the side of the sofa. They had also placed the medicine cabinet that Hanataro in a corner. The room was also brighter after adding Ikkaku's light bulbs and Yachiru had added glitter to them.

The meeting place now looked more like a club house, but nobody complained.

"Okay~!" Yachiru announced once they were done. "Great job everybody~! This place looks awesome~!" She stated as she tossed somecandy to everybody. "Next meeting is Rin-chan's turn to think of something to do! Well that's it~! Bye guys~!"

As soon, as Yachiru finished, she shunpo-ed out of there with the rest following.

As Toushiro shunpo-ed on the rooftop's of Seireitei he popped another sweet into his mouth, enjoying the tatse, all the while having only one thought in his mind.

_I'm really starting to enjoy the Seireitei Kid's Associaion_

* * *

Soul: Well there you go people! I have absolutely no idea how I am writing such long chapters for this fic. I am sorry if I kind of concentrated on Matsumoto a little more and neglected the SKA members! Thanks to all those who reviewed and added me! YOU ROCK!

Now then I have a new poll on my profile, do you guys want Rikichi in my fic?

As a reminder I am still accepting requests so keep sending me ideas! Especially what you want Rin to make the SKA do next time! Well that's it! REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. The Shinigami Woman President and iSouls

Soul: HOLY CRAP! FIVE REVIEWS! IN SIX HOURS! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Toushiro: You really shouldn't scream while walking down the stairs.

Soul: Relax, like I'll actually fal- AHHHHHHHHH! *misses a step and falls all the way down*

Toushiro: Told you so.

Soul: Ugh….

Toushiro: You ok?

Soul: No… I think I sprained my ankle…

Toushiro: Great… I'll go get Hanataro *shunpos off*

Soul: Ow… Well in the mean time please enjoy the chapter! Remember that I own nothing! Except my now sprained ankle! So, BEGIN!

**Edit: Changed minor yet important detail at the part about Hinamori and Kiyone.**

* * *

_Takes place two days after the last chapter_

* * *

Toushiro actually had a good day for once. Blackmailing Matsumoto with the threat of Yachiru could have been one of his best ideas ever. With his lazy lieutenant finally doing her paperwork, including his, it left with him with very little to do around the Division. This meant that for the very first time since he became a shinigami, he actually had _free time_. Something that he had long ago given up after realizing what a lazy drunkard of a woman Matsumoto was. But now, _now,_ he had around ten more days free of paperwork to do whatever he wanted.

At first he had considered going into Rukongai, but remembering the way the majority of people had treated him (coughallcough) except a few like his Oba-san and Hinamori, he quickly rejected it.

Speaking of Hinamori, he had wanted to see her too. However considering that she probably had a ton of paperwork to catch up with, after all she was the only person left to do it and she had been in a coma for nearly a quarter of a month! Not to mention, that she was the new president of the Shinigami Woman's association.

As it turned out Hinamori was the original president and founder of the SWA, she had seen that the female shinigami population was rather low and therefore created a support group which had turned into the SWA. At first Nanao was the only one that Hinamori had appointed to take over her, seeing that she was a very capable female and that she was already the vice-president.

However after falling into her coma, Yachiru had taken it over through death threats from her and 'Ken-chan', as she called Zaraki-taicho, that if she wasn't the next president she would personally destroy their homes. Not wanting to become homeless and being, ahem , 'taken advantaged of', they gave her the position she wanted But after the end of the Winter War, she found out what Yachiru had been doing with the SWA and, with the support of the rest of the members who had enough of the little pink hellion, quickly regained her position as the president.

And of course Yachiru didn't take it well, swearing to personally hunt them down and slowly put them through unthinkable means of torture with the help of Kenpachi-taicho. Due to this, Hinamori and the rest of the SWA members, except Kiyone who was Yachiru's internal informant, had to constantly change location and occasionally run for their afterlives like Matsumoto had four days ago. Toushiro didn't really want to take up whatever little free time she had.

And as thus, Toushiro did what any other bored all-powerful kid shinigami would have done, he went to train Hyorinmaru. Which was what he was currently doing.

_**LOOKATMERAWR**_

"NOOOOOOO! HOW COULD I DIE! I WAS WINNING DAMMIT!" Toushiro screamed into his Soul Cell. Now you all are probably wondering, '_wtf? I thought he was training with Hyorinmaru?'._ But I never said it was his zanpaktou did I?

Very few people knew this, not even Hinamori, but Toushiro loved his Soul Cell and the games to death, to the point of naming it after his zanpaktou. During his minute amounts of free time, he would whip it out and play one of the dozens of games that he had installed. Why else do you think he was always looking at his phone in the real world? Even he knew that a Hollow wouldn't pop up every single second.

Toushiro was currently playing 'Guitar Rock Tour' on his phone on one of the many rooftops of Seireitei, he had nearly completed one of the hardest songs but due to an interruption by Hyorinmau (the zanpaktou not the phone), Toushiro had zoned out and missed the next twenty notes causing him to fail the song.

_HYORINMARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU_ Toushiro mentally screamed as he watched the game over screen fade in.

_Relax Master it's just a game._ The powerful zanpaktou chuckled at his master's childish behavior outside the SKA meetings.

_Just a game? JUST A GAME? DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO GET THAT FAR IN THE SONG? AND WHEN I NEARLY FINSIH IT FOR THE FIRST TIME YOU COME AND SABOTAGE ME!_

_Alright, alright, I will never interrupt you and that game again, happy?_ Although Toushiro couldn't see his zanpaktou spirit, he knew very well that Hyorinmaru was currently rolling his eyes.

_Whatever._ Toushiro stated as he got up to check the time. Seeing that it was almost time for the Seireitei Kid's Association meeting, he quickly got up and shunpo-ed to the meeting place amoung the ruins of Seireitei. But not before quickly stopping by the 12th Division to gawk at the technological division's latest product, the iSoul . (shameless paraoding!)

After the War, Mayuri-taicho had spent a day in the human world to look at what technological inventions they had invented, where the first thing he found was the thing that humans call the 'iPhone'. Furious that the humans had invented something that surpassed his own invention in both interactivity and functions, Mayuri had immediately dragged Nemu back to his laboratory where strange noises could be heard.

A week later, after not emerging since his return to Soul Society, he appeared in front of all the Taichos during the captain's meeting and proudly declared the 'iSoul'. Stating that not only did it surpass the human's version in storage space, but also was able to connect freely to the human world and open a voice line anywhere in Soul Society, something that they only had been able to do with text messages. It was also able to access the human network and had an incredible download speed.

Needless to say that the 12th Division funds went up drastically after that with the 'iSoul' having gained immense popularity in a few days from both nobles and normal shinigami alike. Heck even Byakuya was seen with it! And even his lieutenant had one!

Oh how Toushiro wanted one. There were even rumors of a new version coming out soon, but they were uncomfirmed. While he could have easily bought it with his Captain's salary, but Yamato-soutaicho after the Winter War had stated that all 13 Captains would not get any pay for the next two months, saying that funds would be directed instead to rebuilding Soul Society and repairing any damage caused in Kurakara town. If he bought one now it meant that he would have no more money for food for two months!

"Nothing but a dream now…" Toushiro sighed as he turned around and shunpo-ed off.

_**EPICWINOFMOMSNEWIPHONE**_

After arriving at the meeting place, Toushiro was surprised that nearly everyone was there except Rin.

"Where Rin?" Toushiro asked the asked who merely shrugged they shoulders in response.

After ten more minutes of waiting, Yachiru stood up and announced, "Well looks like Rin-chan isn't coming, might as well start without hi-"

As if on cue, the young scientist had burst into the room, carrying a box under his arms. "SORRY I'M LATE!"

"Rin-chan where were you?!" Yachiru asked.

"Sorry, it took me a little while to get the stuff for today." Rin stated as he held the box under his arm.

"And that would be?" Toushiro asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well it took me the better part of the last two days, but I finally convinced Akon to give me these." Rin stated as he opened the lid, and a bright brilliance momentarily blinded the rest of the SKA members.

"No way…" Hanataro stated.

"It can't be…" Kiyone replied.

Even Yachiru was stunned at the object within the box.

"Rin is that…" Toushiro stuttered, unable to believe what was in front of his eyes.

"Yup!" Rin stated knowing the question. "My friends, I give you, the latest product of the technological division, the 'iSoul 3G Y'." Rin said as the light cleared to reveal five brand new phones in the box.

"The 'iSoul 3G Y' is abl-" However, Rin's introduction was cut short as four pairs of hands quickly reached out and grabbed a phone from its casing. Yachiru, Rin and Hanataro all had sparkling eyes, grins wider than ever as they held the phone in their hands. And Toushiro? His whole body was freaking shining.

"Rin… how?" Kiyone asked excitedly.

"Well it took a lot of talking, but you all are now testers for the 'iSoul 3G Y'! The best part is that you guys get to keep them and nobody else knows who I gave the phones to!" Rin exclaimed as he used the next hour to list the phones' capabilities, stating that the touch screen was now much more sensitive to skin and was able to video call the human world! It had three times more storage space than the old version! It was also waterproof, bulletproof, kido-proof and even capable of withstanding destruction of Yachiru's standards!

By the end of the hour, Rin's introduction had ended as now everyone else was sparkling while Toushiro could be used as a lantern at night.

"Well great job Rin-chan~!" Yachiru stated, stars sparkling around her. "Well next turn is Hanataro's turn to decide what to do! BYE~!" Yachiru shouted as she shunpo-ed out with the rest following.

As Toushiro shunpo-ed back, he knew he was totally unable to conceal the stars that now adorned his body, but he didn't care, he got a new phone! Before everyone else too!

_I FINALLY GOT MY ISOUL!_

* * *

Hanataro: Well that's the best I can do Soul. You have to remain in that soft cast for 3 days for your ankle to heal completely.

Soul: Thanks Hana!

Hanataro: No problem. Bye!

Soul: Well that's the end of this chapter! I hope that it was believable enough! If not please go easy on the flaming!

Toushiro: *eyes shining* iSoul….

Soul: Thanks to all those who reviewed! Accepting requests for the fic and ideas for what Hanataro wants them to do the next chapie! Bye~! *tries to shunpo off but fails due to cast* Dammit… REVIEW PLEASE!

**P.S. I really did fall down the stairs and sprained my ankle and have a soft cast. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Matsumoto hallucinating and Rubik's Cube

Soul: HELLO PEOPLE OF THE INTERNET!

Hanataro: It's not good to scream when you're ankle's sprained you know.

Toushiro: Plus you fell down the stairs the last time.

Soul: Psh that was a one-time thing! Like I'll just injure myself from shout- ACK! *puts too much pressure on ankle*

Toushiro: Told you.

Soul: augh… Shut up before I take away your iSouls.

Toushiro and Hanataro: Yes Soul.

Soul: Well anyway I own nothing! Except the plot and the ISoul!

Toushiro: ISOUL!!!

Soul: So, BEGIN!

* * *

_This chapter begins nearly immediately after the last one_

_--------------_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Now I get why my Taicho never gets enough sleep_. Matsumoto grumbled as she grudgingly did the paperwork that covered her desk.

With her Taicho disappearing to who knows where, Matsumoto had been left all alone to do the paperwork. While she still would have to do his work due to the deal they made four days ago, it would have been nice to have somebody else's presence, even if he wasn't going to do any work.

It didn't help that the special chop she was using decided that its time was up and broke yesterday morning. Without it, the 'Out' pile that was once manageable had grown into a monster and her 'In' pile had shrunk away to nearly nothing. Matsumoto was now forced to stay up late at night to finish signing the pieces of paper, even abandoning all sleep on one occasion much like her taicho did at least a few times a month. If she didn't, well Matsumoto shuddered at the thought, her Taicho would probably turn her into an ice block if the paperwork wasn't done, or worse, take away her precious sake.

And for some unknown reason, every time she attempted to sneak out of the office, about ten minutes later Yachiru would somehow magically find her and she would end up running around the whole of Seireitei the rest of the day. Yet strangely, Yachiru never seemed to consider looking for her at the 10th Division. She waved off the first few instances as coincidences, but as the days went on she got suspicious. She couldn't even leave to get a snack from the kitchen! It looked like somebody was out to make her stay in the office with that dreaded paperwork!

But who could it be? Sure many knew about her aversion to paperwork, but she was friends with most of them. The only person who she could think was responsible for this was her taicho, but not even he would do such a thing to her, right?

_**FLASHBACK TO SIX DAYS AGO**_

"Hey Yachiru?" Toushiro asked as he waited for Rin to move his piece.

"Yeah Whitey?" Yachiru wondered.

"Do you mind _not_ going to my office to decapitate my lieutenant? I finally got her to do the paperwork for once!"

"Aww…." The young pink hellion whined. "But I still haven't maimed her for kicking me out of the SWA!"

Now to the casual observer Yachiru words might have seemed cute, but to Toushiro who knew very well how the little girl always carried out her threats, he was a little unnerved.

"Er that's okay…" Toushiro stated nervously. "You can still extract your revenge on her outside my office. Here I'll even help you." He said as he took out a small device from his haroyi.

"This thing keys in to her reiastu, I use it whenever she disappears."

"YAY~! THANKS WHITEY-CHAN~!" Yachiru exclaimed.

"Yo Toushiro your turn!" Kiyone shouted to the duo as she tossed the dice.

_****_

Sighing to herself, Matsumoto got up to go to the bathroom to wash her face. "Oh I look horrible." Matsumoto as she saw her reflection in the mirror.

And so she was, Matsumoto looked a mess. Her uniform was crumpled and her normally radiant peach coloured skin was now a dull pale white. Her bright ice blue eyes had lost their spark in the last few days due to extreme tiredness and bags have started forming under them. Her long ginger hair had lost its shine; it was now quite limp, complete with split ends. Her crimson red lips were now chapped and brittle. And to her utmost horror, there was a wrinkle on her forehead.

'_What's wrong Matsumoto? Can't handle your face?__' _The neko- zanpaktou teased.

_Shut up Haineko._ Matsumoto mentally growled.

_Hmm? I'm only stating the facts after all. Face it Matsumoto, you're getting old._

_Old? OLD? I am not getting old! All this is only due to stress. _The lieutenant retorted.

_Aye stress, which causes people to age faster. _Haineko replied cheekily.

_I am not old!_

_Riiiiight. Then explain the wrinkle Obaa-san!_

_OBAA-SAN! I'm only 600 years old! And that's not a wrinkle! It's a… stress mark._

_AKA a wrinkle._

_Ugh this is pointless. Just shut up. _Matsumoto mentally stated as she walked out of the bathroom back into the office.

"If only Taicho would help me with the paperwork." She sighed.

As if on cue, said Captian shunpo-ed into the room and sat down on the couch.

"Eh?" Matsumoto blinked, before blinking again, after that rubbing her eyes and blinking once more.

Hitsugaya Toushiro, one of the coldest known people in the whole of Soul Society, except to those in the Seireitei Kid's Association, second only to Byakuya in emotionless-ness, was _smiling_.

"T-Taicho?" Matsumoto stuttered in shock, unsure if her eyes were playing tricks on her.

"Matsumoto! Matsumoto look!" Toushiro exclaimed as he bounced up and down on the sofa, eyes shining brightly, sending his lieutenant into further shock. "I finally got the iSoul! And it's the 3G Y version!" As if for further emphasis, he took the device and put it right in front of his subordinate's face.

_This is a hallucination right? Yeah… Just a hallucination._ Matsumoto thought as she rubbed her eyes a second time. There was no way her Captain would ever act this… childish. Sure she may have wanted Toushiro to loosen up a little, but seeing him like this just freak edher out. Plus the iSoul 3G Y wasn't even out yet! This had to be the cause of sleep deprivation.

"T-taicho, I'm just going over to the 4th Division for a bit okay?" Matsumoto said voice shaky.

"Okay!" Came the strangely cheery reply.

_Yup, definitely sleep deprivation. _She shakily stated as she left the office and headed down the white hallways. _Once these two weeks are over I'm going to sleep for days._ As her figure left, Toushiro paid it no attention and quickly began to download a few games, giggling all the while.

_****_

It took Toshiro exactly eighteen hours to calm down back to his usual attitude. After that it took him just five minutes to realize what he did and one second to shunpo all the way to the 4th Division.

Fortunately for him Unohana-taicho was convinced that Matsumoto was just hallucinating and had drugged her to sleep. The lieutenant was just waking up when he arrived. She told him that she had the strangest dream of Toushiro acting childish, particularly remembering the part where he was jumping on the sofa. He was extremely lucky that his lieutenant waved it off as dream/hallucination. He would have to be more careful in future.

Unfortunately for our favourite chibi Shiro-chan, Unohana had asked him politely to let Matsumoto rest for a day before returning to her duties. Toushiro quickly complied, nobody denied Unohana-taicho, there were times where she could even out-rank Yachiru for scariness. This of course left him paperwork to fill out including Matsumoto's, not that it was anything new to him, which was what he was currently doing.

"And done." Toushiro stated as he finished the last piece of paperwork on his desk. Without the constant interruptions, Toushiro was able to finish his paperwork in record time.

_You know it was really funny watching you yesterday _The ice zanpaktou stated

_Uraasai! That was a onetime thing! _Toushiro retorted.

_Sure… You act like that every two days._

_I do not! _Toushiro mentally huffed.

_Not to that degree. But you do behave that way at your meetings._

Toushiro merely huffed in reply, he couldn't deny it, he did behave that way at the SKA meetings, and, dare he say it, enjoyed acting like that. And he was actually looking forward to them.

_****_

After making sure that Matsumoto was still doing her work after she got back, an action that she whined at, Toushiro shunpo-ed off to the meeting place.

_**WOWFASTSCENECHANGEEH**_

Upon arriving at the Seireitei Kid's Association, he was greeted by the sight of Kiyone glomping Rin.

"THANK YOU RIN! I WAS ABLE TO MAKE SENTARO SO JEALOUS! HE WAS BEGGING TO TELL HIM WHERE I GOT THE ISOUL! THANK YOU!" Kiyone screamed as a light blush began to creep up Rin's face.

Chuckling at his friends' antics, Toushiro quietly entered and sat beside Hanataro who was looking on with amusement too while waiting for their president to arrive.

_Strange that Yachiru's always the last._ Toushiro thought as Yachiru entered ten minutes later, by then Kiyone had stopped hugging Rin and was seated at her normal place.

"Well nice to see that everybody here~!" Yachiru stated as she greeted the rest. "Hana –chan what did you bring~?"

"W-well er…" The medic stammered as he stood up. "I w-wasn't very sure what to bring so I brought a-along something from the h-human world."

As he finished speaking, Hanatora reached into his robe and pulled a multi-coloured 3x3 cube, drawing mixed responses from the rest. Toushiro had raised an eyebrow in wonder, Rin and Kiyone were leaning a bit more forward while Yachiru was bouncing up and down asking what was it.

"Eh… I kind of found this in the human world while I was working at one of those convenience stores. Apparently it is a very popular toy in the human world."

At the very mention of the word 'toy', Yachiru had jumped up and swiped the cube out of Hanataro's hand, leaving him stammering unintelligibly. After spending a few minutes fiddling with it, Yachiru gave up and asked, "How do you play it?"

"Well the goal is to get all of the sides of the cube the same colour, the human's call it a Rubik's cube." Hanataro explained.

"Oh! Then that's easy~!" Yachiru shouted before going back to finish the puzzle.

"It's not really that easy, it took me hours the first time to get it right,so don't be ang-"

"DONE~!" shouted Yachiru as she held up the cube proudly, causing the rest to drop their jaws in shock.

"Y-yachiru, y-you finishe dit in t-two minutes! How?" Hanataro asked, still shocked.

"I peeled off the stickers and pasted them back on." Yachiru stated proudly, causing the rest to sweat drop.

"Yachiru you're not supposed to peel them of." Hanataro sighed.

"Oh. Why didn't you say so before?" She asked innocently. "Well its your turn to try Rin."

"Eh? Me? O-okay." The young scientist stammered as he took the toy from Yachiru.

And so they all took turns to solve the puzzle. Rin had the fastest timing among the five, finishing the puzzle in ten minutes. Kiyone had the position of second place, with a timing of 12 minutes. Yachiru, after taking it a second time, was third with a timing of 20 minutes. Hanataro, despite having played with it before, was fourth, with a timing of half an hour. And Toushiro? He was the last, with a rather sad score of 45 minutes, even though he was a child genius, he apparently sucked at it.

As a result, Toushiro was currently scowling lightly, much to the amusement of Hyorinmaru and the rest present.

"Cheer up Toushiro! You'll get it faster next time!" Kiyone encouraged.

"I swear that thing was rigged, I kept on getting one square out of place."Toushiro grumbled.

"Well that's it for today~! Next week is Toushiro's turn for an idea! Till next time~!" The bubbly girl exclaimed as he shunpo-ed off.

_**LASTLINEBREAKOKOK**_

As Toushiro shunpo-ed back to his Division office, he thought about what to do next time. Games were out of the question since they just played. Decorating was out to. The only idea left was to buy something to share, but he was nearly broke as it is.

_Wait that's it!_ Toushiro mentally shouted as he shunpo-ed off.

They were going to raise some funds for the Seireitei Kid's Association next time.

* * *

Soul:*hyper-ventilating*

Toushiro: What the heck?

Soul: ITS OVER TWO THOUSAND!!!!! Seriously how did I write such a long chapter! HOW?!

Well anyway I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Thanks for reviewing to those who reviewed! You guys get digital iSouls!

The poll whether Rikichi should be included is on my profile. Now, I NEED IDEAS FOR WHAT TO MAKE THE SKA DO TO RAISE FUNDS? They will be seriously appreciated. SO REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Beginning of Blackmail

Soul: Sup guys on the intraweb!

Toushiro: Something's wrong, Soul always shouts at the being.

Kiyone: So?

Toushiro: That means he's pissed, and when he's pissed he tortures characters.

Kiyone: Oh shit.

Soul: Yup, I now have to keep this bloody cast on my ankle for 2 weeks. Freak.

Kiyone: Please say you're not torturing us!

Soul: I won't torture people I like! Like you guys! The ones who have to look out for are those who I find ass-ish.

Toushiro: I pity them.

Soul: Don't. Anyway I own nothing, only the plot and the iSoul. Too depressed, so might as well do it, BEGIN

* * *

_Please note that this chapter start's two days later immediately during the meeting._

* * *

"Hey guys~!" Yachiru exclaimed happily. "Thanks for coming~! Well its Whitey-chan's turn to decide what do to~!"

Standing up as soon Yachiru was done talking, Toushiro went up to the board.

"Well since we're a secret association, we don't really have any funds. So I was planning on brainstorming for ideas to get some cash. But before that is anyone willing to donate? I can't because I'm broke."

"Sorry Toushiro." Kiyone stated. "I had to use most of my cash on repairs fixing damages cause by that pig Sentaro!"

"Nevermind. Anyone else?"

"Sorry, my money was used to get the iSouls." Rin said.

"Ken-chan keeps my money~!" Yachiru stated.

"U-um… M-mine got w-washed away in the sewers yesterday." Hanataro apologized.

Toushiro sighed; he knew that it was unlikely that they had money to spare.

"Well then does anybody have any ideas to raise money?" Toushiro asked.

The next few minutes were completely silent, as the five young shinigami brainstormed for possible ideas.

"U-um…We could hold a bake sale?" Hanataro offered.

"Can't" Toushiro stated as he shook his head. "If we hold a bake sale then the SKA wouldn't be a secret anymore. Plus can any of us actually bake?"

"Look for donors?" Kiyone asked.

"Same problem, we have to tell them who we are." Toushiro sighed as another idea was shot down.

The next few ideas were pretty much the same, good, but needed them to reveal their existence, something that all of them wanted to do. Not only would Kiyone, Rin and Hanataro probably be prohibited from ever coming to a meeting again, Toushiro would have a hundred percent chance of any form of respect being utterly destroyed, and the soutaicho did not really take well to undercover groups. Let's just say that there was a reason why the Shinigami's Men Association was fund-less and so pathetic.

"Oh I know~!" Yachiru squealed as she thought of an idea. "Let's take pictures!"

"Pictures?" Toushiro asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Like what you did as the former president of the Shingami Women Association?"

"Yup~! Except this time they'll be blackmail pictures~! We can dig up some dirt and hold it against them~!"

The rest of the members were slightly afraid, how the heck could she talk about blackmail and keep such a cheerful expression.

"Or we could just prank them and take pictures! Then we can sell them on the blackmarket~!" Yachiru exclaimed.

" That's a good idea Yachiru! But who are we going to blackmail first?" Kiyone asked.

As Kiyone stated her question, an evil smirk grew on the little pink hellion, and as she discussed her plan, an equally evil smirk appeared on Kiyone's and Hanataro's faces, while Hanataro and Rin had eyes full of mischief.

_****_

Meanwhile at the first Division, a certain Commander of the Gotei 13 felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Is there anything wrong Yamato-soutaicho?" his lieutenant asked in concern.

"No there is nothing wrong." The Head Commander stated as he shook his head. "It's just that I have feeling that something is about to happen to the Captains of Seireitei."

"If you wish I could hold an immediate meeting."

"No need. It's probably nothing."

"As you say so Yamato-soutaicho." The 1st Division lieutenant stated as bowed and left.

"Yea… It's mostly likely nothing…"

Oh he only knew about what was about to descend on the Captains of the Gotei 13.

* * *

Soul: I AM SORRY MY VIEWERS FOR THIS SHORT CHAPTER!

Toushiro: This is just sad compared to your other chapters.

Soul: I know, but I need ideas. SO VIEWERS OF FANFICTION! PLEASE SEND IN WHO YOU WISH TO BE PRANKED AND ANY GOOD PRANKS YOU MAY KNOW!

Toushiro: And no asking for the SKA members to be pranked.

Soul: Well the little snowball said it. Pranks only on people not in the SKA! REVIEW PLEASE!


	8. Operation: MASKLESS

Soul: Oh my god…

Toushiro *stunned*

Soul: How could he….

Toushiro: AIZENNN!!!!! *charges away*

Soul: Hey sorry guys… but I just read the last chapter of bleach… and... God dam it… I won't say anything to prevent spoilers but go read it… You'll definitely be epically shocked…

I own nothing, if I did Aizen wouldn't have done that.

Soul: Well, BEGIN!

* * *

While Seireitei could be considered one of the brightest places in both Soul Society and human world with the whole place painted freaking white, but as with every city, there are bound to places where not even the colour white could brighten it up.

Now in Seireitei these places while few were certainly one to avoid, for it is in these places, that a certain masked taicho could occasionally be found lurking and abducting innocent shinigami for the sake of his 'research'.

So it came to no surprise that the masked taicho's personal quarters were generally avoided, by everybody, normal shinigami, seated officers, fuktaicho's and even the Head Commander himself tried to avoid approaching his room. Who knew what insane machines the crazed scientist stored in there?

On record there were less than ten people who dared to enter; one was his daughter, who essentially was his own creation. While another was Yachiru, the little pink demon that had no concept of fear at all, and the only living shinigami that found annoying Maruyi-taicho fun.

It would be here in his very own quarters that the mastermind of all Kurotschi-taicho's problems would be waiting.

Kurotsuchi-taicho was at one of his favourite spots in Seireitei, Ukitake's personal library. After his initiation as the Captain of the 12th Division, the sickly white-haired man had given him permission to it as a sort of promotion gift. While at first doubtful of his purpose, any suspicions were thrown away once he laid eyes upon it. Within the library was an absolute treasure trove of information, spanning from the time of the very first shinigami. It was private too! And not to mention a little bit dark, just perfectly suited to the taste of Kurotsuchi-taicho.

Currently he was interested about the progress of humans in technology, specifically how they had been able to develop them so quickly in the past few centuries, and even being able to surpass him! HIM! The greatest scientist who ever lived!

"I will find out how they developed so quickly! And then take the secret for my own, and surpass themto a point that they cannot even comprehend! Already my iSoul has destroyed the human's invention in capability! Soon, their technology will become primitive in the likes of my own!" Kurotschi-taicho stated to himself.

_**SHORTBREAKTOTHESKAGANG**_

As the scientist cackled insanely, he failed to pick up a different type of cackle in the background, specifically one of a walkie talkie.

"Pink Twister to Tomboy, do you copy?" a voice stated out of the device.

"Hai, Pink Twister this is Tomboy I hear you clearly."

"Are you in position?" The voice stated once more before going silent.

"Yes."

"Good. Initiate Phase 1 of MASKLESS."

"Understood Pink Twister, Tomboy over and out."

_**NOWBACKTONORMALITYISH**_

As she removed her thumb off the button on the walkie talkie, Kiyone let out a sigh. As much as she wanted to prank Kurotschi-taicho, why was she stuck with the boring part? Oh well, at least if the plan screws up she wouldn't get into any trouble.

Gathering up her courage, Kiyone stepped forward to begin the plan.

_**BACKTOYOUKUROTSCHITACHO**_

"Excuse me Kurotschi-taicho." Kiyone stated a she approached the scientist.

"What?" Kurotschi-taicho spat out. He was not happy about being interrupted; he had just started reading about the human's discovery of electricity!

"Rin would like to inform you that the experiment you requested has been completed."

"Oh really?" Kurotschi-taicho said as a slightly creepy smile appeared on his face, any previous annoyance disappearing immediately. "Well about time. I've been waiting for days for that data."

As he got up to leave, he slipped the book that he had been reading into his haori, an action that did not go unnoticed by a certain third seat.

"Kurotschi-taicho! You can't take the book!" Kiyone exclaimed.

"Hmm? Why not? It's just one book. I doubt Ukitake-taicho would miss it, right?" The crazed scientist stated creepily.

"Hai!" Kiyone stated as a chill went down her back.

"Good. Tell Ukitake-taicho that his library remains as insightful as ever." Kurotschi-taicho said simply before shunpo-ing off.

Sighing, Kiyone took out her walkie talkie to report the mastermind.

"Tomboy to Pink Twister, Phase 1 is complete."

"Good job! Head back to base and rest Tomboy."

"Understood Pink Twister." Kiyone muttered before turning around and shunpo-ing back to the Seireitei Kid's Association meeting place.

Now while Ukitake was the Captain of the 13th Division, his library was located near the 1st Division, for it was Yamato-soutaicho who built it nearly two millennia ago when Ukitake first became Captain.

So as a result Kurotschi had to travel quite a distance to get back to his division, fortunately there was a shortcut through the fourth that connected directly to the 13th just in case Ukitake-taicho had one of his attacks.

Oh if only the scientist knew what was about to happen.

_**LINEBREAKTORADIO**_

"Pink Twister to Twin A. Are you ready?"

"H-hai. I-I am ready."

"Good! Begin Phase 2!"

"U-understood."

_**LINEBREAKTOFOURTHDIVISION**_

Kurotschi-taicho was just about to enter the shortcut when somebody _accidently_ bumped into him, causing a bowl of water to splash onto the crazy scientist's face.

"Ack! S-Sunimassen Kurotchi-taicho!" Hanataro apologized profusely as bowed in panic.

"AGH! YOU STUPID BOY! WATCH WHERE'R YOU'RE GOING!"

"S-sunimassen! L-Let me help you." Hanataro apologized as he took out a cloth attempted to wipe to taicho's face.

"OI!" Kurotschi-taicho shouted before grabbing the cloth out of his hands. "You're ruining my face paint! Do you know how long it takes me to put it on? Now I need to redo it!"

And indeed he did, after Hanataro had _accidently _spilled water onto Kurotschi-taicho's face, his face paint had smudged and was a gigantic mess. Especially after Hanataro had _helpfully_ tried to wipe the water off, he would become a laughing stalk if anybody else saw him like this.

"OI BOY!" Kurotschi-taicho barked at Hanataro.

"H-Hai kurotschi-tachio?" Hanataro stammered.

"Do not tell anyone about this. If you do… Let's say that I've been lacking in test subjects lately. Is that clear?" Kurotschi-taicho threatened as he got back a quick nod. "Good." He stated creepily as he shunpo-ed back to division to fix his make-up.

Once Kurotchi-taicho was out of sight, Hanataro let out a sigh of relief. Man was Kurotschi-taicho scary!

Taking out his own walkie talkie, Hanataro reported to his leader.

"T-twin A to Pink Twister. P-phase 2 is complete." He stuttered nervously into the device.

"Great Twin A! Head back to headquarters and rest okay!" His leader replied before the device went silent.

Sighing once more, Hanataro wondered why they couldn't just take a picture of Kurotschi-taicho's current face, it was certainly blackmail worthy. But then again he did NOT want to be the one directly linked to it; neither did he have any desire to be strapped to a surgical table. Well at least his part was over, and once he cleaned up the puddle of water at his feet he could head back to headquarters and wait for the results. He only prayed that Rin wouldn't get screwed too badly later on.

_**ATTHETWELTHDIVISION**_

While Hanataro was cleaning up, a young and surprisingly sane scientist was creating the concoction that would be vital in the next part of their leader's plan.

As Rin was inserting the last ingredient to the potion, the walkie talkie in his pocket came to life, causing him to nearly drop it.

"Pink Twister to Twin B, is the potion ready?"

"H-Hai." Rin spluttered as he recovered from the shock. "This is Twin B, the potion is done."

"Great! Then commence phase 3!" His leader stated cheerfully before hanging up.

_**DAMMNINELINEBREAKS**_

Kurotschi-taicho was shunpo-ing frantically towards his personally quarter in order to fix his make-up, so far he had managed sneak through the 13th Division without being spotted by anyone, now he only needed to run through his own technological division and he was safe.

Now normally the crazy scientist would always carry spare paint in his haori and made sure Nemu ahd some in case something like this should happen. Unfortunately for him his extra paint had been diluted by the water that Hanataro had spilled and Nemu was away at a Shinigami Woman Association meeting. So he had no choice but to return to his room.

He was nearly to the door when Rin just _so happened _to appear in his way.

"Ah Kurotschi-taicho!" Rin stated _seemingly_ oblivious to his taicho's smudged face. "I have the results of the experi-"

"Get out of my way boy! I have no time for you!" Kurotschi-taicho screamed as he pushed poor Rin out of the way, causing Rin to spill the potion onto his face.

"ARGH!" Kurotschi-taicho screamed out in shock.

Luckily for him, the potion was not deadly; unfortunately it was slightly acidic and had the effect of melting away nearly all of his make-up.

Panicking over the prospect of people seeing his face, Kurotschi-taicho didn't even say anything to Rin, mearly pushing him aside to make a mad shunpo to his door.

_**RADIORADIORADIO**_

"Twin B to Pink Twister. Phase 3 is a success."

"Great! Now get out of there before we start the final phase."

"Understood." Rin stated before heading back to SKA headquarters.

_**DAMMITTOMANYLINEBREAKS**_

_Safe at last. _Kurotschi-taicho thought as he slammed his door, safe in his own room where he could quickly reapply his own make-up.

It was not because he was a narcissist or anything, just paranoid about his face. In some ways he was like Komamura, who used to hide his fox face behind a mask. Nobody, not even Nemu has seen his actually face before. And he'll be dammed before he'll let anyone see it.

_**RAWRRAPIDLINEBREAKS**_

"Frostbite to Pink Twister. Are you ready with the camera?"

"Pink Twister to Frostbite, I am ready and in position."

"Good. We only have one chance, take the picture then."

"Okay Frostbite!"

_**LASTLINEBREAKIHOPE**_

_Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru._

"Er?" Kurotschi-taicho stated as a blast of ice encased his face before shattering seconds later, leaving a paint-less and mask-less Kurotschi-taicho.

Over the span of the second it took for Kurotschi-taicho to register what happened, a certain white-haired boy shunpo-ed past him and a pink thing popped down from the ventilation shaft and took a quick picture before disappearing again.

When the crazed scientist finally realized what happened, he only let out a distressed scream, swearing to hunt down those that caused him such pain.

**Ingredients for potion: ****1000 yen**

**Picture of paint-less Kurotschi-taicho:**** 10 000 yen**

**Look on crazy scientist's face: ****PRICELESS**

* * *

Soul: Well there you go people, I hope it's up to standard!

Toushiro: AIZENNNN!!!!!

Soul: Oh and before I forget I am accepting requests for pranks on various Captains/Vice-captains. And if you so like it I will create a fic dedicated to torturing Aizen. Well, thanks to all my reviewers and REIVIEW PLEASE!


	9. End to the intro arc

Soul: HELLLOOOOO PEOPLE OF THE WORLD! SOULFUL100 is _BACK!_

Toushiro: Oh dear Kami I thought I was finally free from you!

Soul: Well too bad! After 5 months I have returned bitches and prepare to be ROCKED!

Toushiro: Dammit Aizen where are you when we need an invasion…

Soul: Aizen's dead. Well anyway once again I still own nothing! Even though it was my birthday two weeks ago…

Toushiro: Yay for small miracles…

Soul: That's it. You're going get humiliated.

Toushiro: What! Shit I take it back! I'm so-

Soul: Too late! BEGIN!

_Note: This happens a fortnight after the last chapter_

Nearly two weeks have passed since Operation: MASKLESS went off without a hitch.

Two weeks since Yachiru and Kiyone somehow managed to sell away about 150 photos of a completely make-up-less Kurostichi-taicho at 10 thousand yen each. Along with pictures of him with his smudged make-up which Hanataro had been able to capture at 5 thousand yen per photo. Raising a staggering amount totaling at 1.5 _million _yen (around 17 thousand U.S dollars.) for the treasury of The Seireirei Kid's Association.

Two weeks since Kurostichi-taicho became the newest hot-topic of Seireitei, causing him to blow his top and nearly wipe out his entire division. Before running back to his private quarters to lock himself in isolation, not even _Nemu_ was allow in! A fact that the weaker members of the SKA, mainly the twin look-a-likes AKA The medic and the scientist AKA Hanataro Yamada and Rin Tsubokura, were seriously grateful for since they could avoid the wrath of the 12th Division's Taicho. While no one knew exactly what the insane scientist was doing in his self-imposed exile, or particularly wanted to for that matter, muffled sobs could occasionally be heard from the door. (A/N Wow who knew Kurotschi was so insecure? Crisis much?)

Two weeks since Hitsugaya Toushiro, wielder of the legendary Hyourinmaru, the most ice-based zanpaktou in existence, Taicho of the 10th Division and youngest in Soul Society's history, emotionless prodigy, the Paperwork Nazi and all-round ice cube, had laughed his _freaking ass off on the floor._

_**REVERSETOAWEEKBACK**_

"_WAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!"_

_Laughter reverberated throughout the building as the five errant Shinigami collapsed onto the floor once they saw Kurotschi's face in all its make-up-less glory._

"_N-no wonder taicho always covered up his face! W-who wouldn't!" Rin choked out before falling back onto the floor laughing._

"_I-I bet that if Aizen saw this he would have died laughing!" Hanatarou shouted as he tried to get back on the chair._

"_If that doesn't sell then nothing will!" Kiyone stated after her friends finally regained control of their laughter. _

"_Yup!" Yachiru shouted. "If not then we'll just have to prank someone else~! Right ne Whitey-chan."_

"_De-definitely." Toushiro choked through his laughter. _

"_O-oh yeah I almost forgot." Hanatarou stated as he pulled something out from his robes. _

"_Yeah?" Kiyone asked._

"_Em er… after my part, I-I k-kinda managed t-to take a p-photo of ku-Kurotschi taicho…" Hanataro stammered as he showed an utterly drenched Kurotschi-taicho with his make-up ruined, making him look like a circus clown._

'…"

_Nobody said anything as they took in the sight of the (formally) feared scientist. Toushiro's lips twitched. A smile formed on Hanatarou's face. Rin put his hand over his mouth. A chuckle escaped Kiyone's lips. Yachiru giggled. Before laughter once again consumed the room as everybody fell back down laughing at Kurotschi's misfortune._

_**NOWBACKTOTHEPRESENT**_

Unbeknownst to them something changed in Toushiro that day.

In the past Toushiro was a child full of mischief, that is before he was aware of all the glares and prejudice directed at him. But as he grew up, the mischievous part of his personality, after he saw some people laughing at a prank, thought that by pulling a few pranks himself people would grow to like him. However this back-fired spectacularly, and the glares only got worse and worse, until it reached the point where few willingly sold goods to him and the occasional drunk would babble on about how his hair was a bad omen before hitting him. This eventually caused Toushiro to bury this part of his personality, deep _deep_(think centre of the Earth deep) in his heart and encase it in stone, as he found no matter what he did they would still direct the same heartless eyes at him.

However as much as one suppresses a part of their soul, it is still a part of them. And on that day when Toushiro laughed with Yachiru and the rest of the SKA, his heart realized that he had finally found people who truly accepted him, where he would never be judged, where he could finally be himself. In that instance, the stone that encased all of Toushiro's childishness and mischief shattered into oblivion, never to be seen again. While that piece of Toushiro's heart was still buried, it was at least free. It was finally free.

Soul: All right then! This is the end to the intro arc! Once again I apologize to all of you who have been waiting months for this pathetic chapter. To everyone I gift you with this virtual cheesecake!

Toushiro: Don't I get some.

Soul: No, readers/reviewers only.

Toushiro: Come on! You revealed my past!

Soul: You want it to be worse?

Toushiro: … I'll be quiet…

Soul: Good! Once again I am so sorry for making you guys wait. Next chapter, a new arc! Journey to the Karakura Town! Flamers shall face Hyourinmaru's wrath. **Ja ne! **REVIEW PLEASE!


	10. The Captain's meeting

Soul: Whazzup people of the world!

Toushiro: Oh Kami couldn't you have stayed away longer!

Soul: Nope! You will probably never get away from me! Unless this fic finally ends or I die.

Toushiro: Then I pray that they do.

Soul: *snort* Oh please. I know that you actually do like hanging out with Yachiru, Kiyone, Hanataro and Rin.

Toushiro: *blushes* S-shut up.

Soul: *smirk*

Toushiro: *groans* Just start writing.

Soul: You know what to say…

Toushiro: *sigh* Soulful100 owns nothing! Only the plot. There, now will you start?

Soul: I thought you would never ask, Shiro-kun! BEGIN!

Toushiro: OI!

_Note: This chapter begins immediately after the last chapter. _

_Also, Toushiro will generally begin to act more and more like a child around the SKA due to acceptance._

Currently our favorite chibi-taicho was in the weekly joint taicho-fuktaicho meetings held in the soutaicho's office.

"Now as for the damage reports this week..."The aged Commander droned on oblivious to the fact that nearly all of his subordinates weren't even paying attention. Seriously, out of the current 21 Captains and Vice-Captains only 7 of them actually paid attention.

"Oh Kami when will this damn meeting end?" Toushiro thought as he struggled to keep all hints of his impatience hidden.

Sorry I meant six.

_I don't know but I'm considering invading the old fart's inner world to freeze Ryujin Jakktar just to end this boredom _Hyourinmaru stated.

_Don't._ Toushiro mentally shouted at his zanpaktou. _If you do that then we'll be stuck in yet another meeting. Except probably one on one the next time!_

_Good point. _Hyourinmaru sighed.

Now normally the child taicho would have no problems at all paying attention to the soutaicho's as he droned on and on about the latest changes in Seireitei. However lately he found it increasingly difficult to focus during the meetings. Especially since Hyourinmaru had been becoming increasing talkative, while it did help to stave off boredom, it really didn't help his focus. Not to mention that there was a SKA meeting in **30 minutes**. Fortunately, he still had enough self-control to at least stop himself from falling totally asleep half way through. _Unlike_ a certain pink-haired bundle of Chaos who always somehow managed to fall into Dreamland 15 minutes into the soutaicho's seemingly endless rant.

Not that Toushiro was surprised. Since the only reason Zaraki-taicho brought Yachiru along was because listening to the sou-taicho was the only thing monotonous enough to put her to sleep. Especially since it was always about the same things; Repairs this… destruction by Yachiru here… Mess there… Be more respectful… Arrancar in the human world…

_Er? _Toushiro blinked. _That's new._

"Now we have received reports that the Arrancar have once again started traversing to the human world."

"Eh? Weren't they all destroyed during when the Hogkouyou was destroyed?" Kyoyaku taicho interrepted.

"That's what we thought. Now before I was interrupted." Yamamoto said as he glared at the wayward Captain. Only to receive a soft smile in reply.

" It seems that not all of them were eliminated when the Hougokyou was finally obliterated by Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki. We must not have another Winter War on our hands! So I will be deploying Shinigami to Karukara Town for 2 weeks to stop the situation before it escalates. All those that have been there before will be deployed! That means that 3rd Seat Ikkaku, 5th Seat Yumichika from 11th Division, 7th Seat Yamada from 4th Division, Shinigmi Tsubokura from 12th Division, Matsumoto fuktaicho and Hitsugaya taicho from 10th Division will be deployed. Is this understood!"

"Hai Sou-taicho!" Came the resounding reply.

However Toushiro was internally panicking, this mission meant that the SKA meetings would have to end. And that half of its members along with him himself would be leaving. While he would never admit it anyone else, the ice captain had come to look forward to the SKA, he could actually have fun! And for a few hours he could be himself, not the child prodigy, not the youngest Captain, but Toushiro.

_Dammit! I've got to think of a way to convince the soutaicho to allow Kiyone and Yachiru along._

Thankfully, this was not needed as a few seconds later the Captain Commander spoke up once more.

"Now due to Former Arabai-fuktaicho and Former Shinigami Kuchiki Rukia banishment, we are missing two people. Are there any recommendations for possible replacements?"

Now after the whole Aizen situation was over, even though they had aided greatly in the war. Renji and Rukia still had disobeyed direct orders specifically to _not_ follow Ichigo into Heuco Mundo. As a result, the two had been charged with insubordination and for their 'punishment' were banished to the human world indefinitely.

Rukia, after numerous reassurances to her brother Byakuya that nothing adult-rated would happen, had went back to living with Ichigo. Renji on the other hand had managed to save enough to buy a small one-room flat on Karukara's outskirts. Both were allowed to keep their Shinigami powers and helped Ichigo and the rest to fight hollows, particularly since the Menos were generally attracted to the high reiatsu in the area. They didn't mind the so-called 'banishment'; it was more of a long-term deployment mission/vacation really.

_Anyway back to the meeting._

"Oi can I go? I want to fight against Ichigo again!" Zaraki asked as a bloodthirsty grin appeared on his face.

"Yeah please?" Yachiru chipped in.

_Please say yes! _Hitsugaya mentally pleaded to whatever god that was listening.

"Absolutely not Zaraki-taicho! Karukara is still under repair after Kurosaki's battle against Aizen! We were lucky that it was dismissed as an unknown terrorist attack! Another battle of that scale would risk exposure!" Yamamoto sou-taicho shouted Zaraki down.

"Alright alright… Dang old men…" Zaraki mumbled under his breath.

"Aww… But then can I go? Plwease?" Yachiru pouted as she unleashed the full power of the puppy dog eyes, the one move that not even the almighty soutaicho could defeat. Especially since its power increased when the ages of the target were high and the ages of the caster were low.

Momentarily stunned at the fact that Yachiru actually wanted to spend time away from her beloved Ken-chan, or at least insinuated it, Yamamoto sou-taicho considered it while everyone, save Zaraki and surprisingly Toushiro, was shocked.

_It would take her off our hands for a while. _ The aged man indulged the thought of having a peaceful day for once. _Plus without Kusajishi Zaraki probably won't get lost as often and start a fight with any poor fool who was in his way._

"Very well! Kusajishi-fuktaicho shall join the group to the human world." The Commander of the Gotei 13 announced.

Inside his mind, a certain white haired genius was dancing a little jig as his zanpaktou watched on in amusement. _Yes! Now I just need a way to get Kiyone on the group and we're all set!_

"If I may Yamamoto-soutaicho." Jushiro-taicho coughed, who received a nod was a sign to continue. " I would like 3rd Seat Kiyone to assist them. Almost all my remaining Shinigami have been to the living world at least once, she has not. It would be beneficial for her if she was to go. Additionally…"

As the sickly Captain listed various reasons as to why Kiyone should be selected for the mission, the Commander just nodded his head as he considered the points. After a further 10 minute spiel, in which Jushiro-taicho had miraculously to NOT cough throughout and Toushiro to mentally beg Kami to let the soutaicho say yes, he finally ended.

'Very well, 3rd Seat Kiyone shall join the contingent. Are there any objections?" The wrinkled Captain-Commander asked, which was met with a chorus of 'No', 'not really, 'Whatever'.

_YESSSSSS!_ Toushiro mentally shouted in glee while making sure that no emotion showed on his face, it wouldn't do for his ice-cube reputation vanished so soon would it. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Yachiru was almost jumping on Kenpachi's shoulders in joy, not that she didn't regularly do it.

". Due to the large size I have decided to split the group in half. The first group will consist of those that have been to the human world often; 3rd Seat Ikkaku, 5th Seat Yumichika from 11th Division and Matsumoto-fuktaicho shall be in it with Matsumoto leading."

Hearing this, the young prodigy nearly burst out laughing, the very thought of his Lieutenant leading a squad while in the human world could reduce him to giggles. _She would probably ditch them and Shunpo to the nearest shop._

"The second group shall consist of those that have had little contact with Karakura Town; Seat Yamada from 4th Division, Shinigmi Tsubokura from 12th Division, Kusajishi-fuktaicho from 12th Division, 3rd Seat Kiyone from 13th Division and finally Hitsugaya-taicho shall be leading the group."

A smile nearly appeared on Toushiro's face when the arrangements were announced.

"The contingent shall depart at different timings. The second group shall be departing first at 1200hrs while the first shall be second at 1400hrs. Do NOT be late. Is that understood?"

"HAI SOUTAICHO!"

"Dismissed." Once the word escaped the elderly commander's mouth, almost immediately did they start to Shunpo out. Giving a subtle nod to Yachiru, who nodded back and flash-stepped to the SKA headquarters. Toushiro was about to do the same, before he was stopped by Jushiro-taicho.

"Maa hold on Shiro-kun!"

"What it is?" Toushiro asked in annoyance. While he didn't really mind the nickname anymore, since the SKA members called him that occasionally, he _was_ irritated that he was being held up from the SKA meeting.

"Maa as cold as ever eh Skiro-kun? Anyway I just wanted to ask you look after Kiyone, I don't want her to get lost or something in the human world." The 13th Division Captain stated seriously.

"I will." The 10th Division Captain nodded solemnly.

"Good. Oh and here!" The elder white haired Captain exclaimed as he dumped a bag of sweet onto the younger white-haired Captain, to which a muffled "Opff" was heard.

" A-Arigato Taicho." Toushiro stuttered out as he attempted to regain his balance.

"No problem! Just remember to share eh Shiro-kun." Jushiro stated as he winked at Toushiro who froze. "Ja ne!"

Shaking his head as he snapped out of his shock, he put the image of Jushiro _winking_ out of his mind and Shunpo-ed off. The meeting would be starting soon and he now had a gigantic bag of sweets that would slow him down.

After all there was no way that Jushiro-taicho could have known about the exsistance of the Shinigami Kid's Association.

_Right?_

Soul: MUHAHAHAHAAHA! With that I leave you to my first ever Cliffhanger! Thank you to you all who added me to your Alerts and Fav lists! Especially those that reviewed! I LOVE YOU ALL! Please accept this digital gift of cookies.

Now to the bad news… Due to my exams coming I may not be able to update this fic for at least 2 more weeks… I apologize to you all.

Well anyway I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! It's my longest one yet! REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
